I Wear A Halo When You Look At Me
by NikkiSixxsWife
Summary: Angelique knew she was going to work for Organization and that didn't phase her. She expected to make friends and such but she never expected to fall in love. Then, she gets kidnapped. Will Angel escape with her life and heart?
1. Is It Love?

I Wear A Halo When You Look At Me 01

I sighed heavily. Today was the day I left home to work for Organization XII and I was dreading it. "Au revoir maman. Au revoir papa." I hugged my parents, grabbed the stuff I packed and followed Axel through a portal. "So you're the new recruit huh?" Axel scowled. "That's Xigbar." He said. "Si." I smiled charmingly at him. He grinned back. "Really polite kid." I made a face. "Je ne suis pas un enfant!" He stared blankly at me. I stamped a foot, frustraited. "Je ne suis pas un enfant!" I repeated, exsaperated. Axel chuckled. "I think someone needs to learn English." I stuck my nose up and looked away. "Je ne veux pas apprendre l'anglais." Xigbar laughed at Axel. "I don't speak French, but I'm pretty sure she just snubbed you." I smiled at Xigbar. "Zut, je n'ai droit." I cleared my throat. "And I know English, so I don't need to learn it." They stared at me, shocked. "I hate speaking in Englsih, I prefer my own language, but since you morons can't seem to really understand me, I'll have to make do." I groused. "What all did you say?" Xigbar asked eagerly. "The second thing I told was 'I'm not a child.' then I told Axel I didn't want to learn English and the last thing I said was 'damn right I did." I replied snippily.

"Bonjour." A very cute and charming man with long, blue hair smiled at me and kissed my hand. "Oh!" I giggled. "Bonjour. Vous parlez très bien français." He smiled. "I probably won't be as good as you, but thank you." A smile brightened my face. "You're welcome. My name is Angelique Le Fleur." He smiled again. "Saix. You'll be helping me most of the time if that's alright." I nodded. "Bien sûr, il est!"


	2. Blood and A Date

I Wear A Halo When You Look At Me 02

I had been working wth Saix a good three months before I finally met their leader.

"Hello Angelique." The voice startled me and caused my to slice my finger on the knife I was using to make dinner. "Fuck! Mon doigt!" I ran to the sink and ran my bleeding finger under the cold water. "Didn't mean to startle you." That deep and somewhat cold, voice said. "Jamais merci beaucoup pour effrayer la vie pisser sur moi." I growled, half in pain half angry. "I am truely sorry about that." I turned and glowered at the man talking to me. "Get me a band aid as I don't know where they are." My breathing was slightly uneven and I honestly felt like I was gonna have a heart attack. "Angel?" Saix appeared, lookning worried. "I heard you scream. What did you do?" I showed him my finger. "I'm fine. This guy just scared me and I sliced my finger. It's not big." I replied in my some what less thickly accented English. Saix frowned. "What "guy"?" Before I could tell him, the dude came back. "Here's your band aid." I glared. "Merci." I took it and put it on. "Xemnas? _You _scared Angel?" I looked at them both. "Uh.." Xemnas smiled. "I'm the one who sent Axel to get you." My eyes widened. "Oh! Vous êtes le supérieur!" I gasped. "Yes. And once again, I apologize for scaring you." I shook my head. "No, no, no! _I'm _the one who's sorry! I didn't know!" Saix looked at us, confused. "I was a rude little bitch."

"Ok, I know you haven't met everyone, so everyone, introduce yourself." Xemnas said over dinner. "You already know us." Axel motioned to him, Xigbar and Saix. "I'm Demyx." I smiled at a younger Organization member. "Bonjour Demyx." He winked at me, making me giggle. "I'm Vexen and this is Zexion and Lexaeus." I smiled at them. "Bonjour." Zexion smiled. "Bonjour. Vous êtes très jolie." I blushed. "Merci Zexion." Saix and Axel laughed. "Aw! Does someone have a crush?" Zexion rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He scowled. "Anyway. I'm Marluxia." I nodded at him. "Larxene." The only other female here said coldly. _Note to self; avoid Larxene if possible. _"I'm Roxas." I smiled shyly at him. "I'm Luxord." I frowned slightly. "You're British." He nodded, frowning as well. "Not sure how this is going to work out."I said and sighed. "We'll figure something out." Luxord smiled charmingly. I laughed and returned the smile. "And I'm Xaldin. Thanks for cooking tonight, I needed a bit of a break." I grinned. "Let me know if you ever want any help. I love to cook, so it'd be a pleasure to help you out." He smiled. "Ok, whoever she's helping out I'm offically stealing her." Saix glowered at him. "No way. She's mine." I rolled my eyes. "I'm here to work for _everybody _not just one of you."

"Angelique, voulez-vous vous promener avec moi? J'ai quelque chose que je voudrais vous parler." I nodded and followed Saix outside. "Oui?" He looked down, seemingly embarressed. "I know we've only know each other for four months, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." I laughed. "Est-ce tout ce que vous avez voulu me demandez?" He nodded, his face a pale pink. "Bien sûr, je vais sortir avec vous quelque temps. J'aime vraiment vous, alors pourquoi devrais-je dire non?" He looked up. "Seriously?" I nodded. "Sérieusement."


	3. There's Nothing Wrong!

I Wear Halo When You Look At Me 03

"Oh mon Dieu!" I screamed and batted the flames on my shirt out. "Je vous hais, vous âne!" Axel flinched. "Sorry!" I scowled. "Il fallait prendre ce temps pour la pratique, n'avez-vous pas?" He sighed and rubbed his neck. "I said I was sorry." I sighed heavily. "Et que mon favori était trop haut." I murmerd softly, trailing my finger around the burned away edges. "I'll buy you a new shirt Angel. I really am sorry though." I sighed heavily again. "It's ok." I replied, rubbing my face with my hands. "I'm too tired to deal with this." I muttered. "Tell you what Axel, I'll go shopping with you later, but right now, I need sleep."

"She OK?" Saixs voice cut through my dream, waking me up. "She said she was really tired. What've you been making her do?" I heard Axel laugh. "Very funny." Saix growled. I sat up, blinking sleepily. "Shut up. Both of you." They jumped and Axel fell off the bed. "Holy crap!" He yelped and scowled at me. "If you're going to talk, go somewhere else." I scowled back. Saix rose and lead Axel out of the room. "We'll talk later." He shut the door and walked back over to me. "Passez sur ma belle femme." I blushed and pushed him gently. "Partez vous perdant!" I scolded gently. "Non." He laughed and pushed me over. "Vous êtes un réflexe." I remarked dryly and cuddled up against him. He rested his head on mine, sighing softly. "What?" I whispered. "Nothing." He smiled. "Menteur. Quel est le problème?" He shook his head. "Nothing." He insisted. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I pouted, laying back on my pillows. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"I feel great after sleeping and a nice, relaxing shopping trip." I chuckled, setting all the bags of stuff I had with me, down on my floor. Saix's jaw dropped. "Good Lord! How much stuff did you get?" I smiled and pulled my dresses out first. "Quite a bit. I'm out growing everything left and right." I chuckled as I took the offered hangers. "Ok, guess who has to leave the room while I unpack my undergarments?" He made a face. "I'm mature. I can handle seeing your panties and bras." I chuckled. "Alright. I warned you." I shrugged and opened up the Victoria Secret bag.


	4. Kidnapped

I Wear Halo When You Look At Me 04

I was walking to Saix's room, laudry basket balanced on my hip, when a Heartless appeared. I gasped and took a step back as three more popped up. "Saix!" I screamed, surrounded by the little black buggers. "Saix!" I screamed again when they grabbed at me. Demyx and Xigbar came running out of Demyx's room and swore when they saw the flood of Heartless. That's when Maleficent showed up. "There you are." She laughed and grabbed my arm. "Demyx! Xigbar!" I shouted before everythng went black.

Saix's P.O.V.

"Saix!" Demyx slid into Vexen's labratory. "What?" I looked up, concerened about the panic in his voice. "It's Angel." I stood up abrutly. "What happened?" He swallowed hard. "She.. oh man.. Maleficent.." I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What? What did Maleficent do to my Angel?" I yelled. "She took her man!" I stopped shaking him and sat down. "What?" I breathed. "She's gone. Heartless got in and ambushed her. She was screaming for you, but you couldn't hear her obviously." I shook my head. This wasn't happening. My Angel was gone? This just couldn't be happening. I stood up again and went to Xemnas's room.

**Bam! **I slammed my hands down on Xemnas's desk. "She's gone." I snarled, dangerously close to ripping someone to shreds. "What are you talking about number seven?" I growled low in my throat. "My Angel is gone. Maelficent kidnapped her!" I yelled loudly. Xemnas froze. "How did she get in here? She's not supposed to know she was here!" He said, more to himself than me. "What are _you _talking about Mansex?" I half shouted the little nickname Xigbar found in his name. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded and saw pain fill his eyes. "You need to be sure because you're not going to like what you hear about Angel's past." I sat down on the desk. "Tell me. I have to know." He nodded sadly. "OK. If you are sure you want to hear this."


	5. The Truth About Angel's Past

I Wear Halo When You Look At Me 05

Saix's P.O.V. still

"Well?" I snapped impaenintly. "Quiet! I'm trying to decide where to start." Xemnas growled. I huffed angrily. "Ok. Angel was born as a wolf demon with the ability to become human whenever she wanted. Well, the scientists in the lab that birthed her, stuck a collar on her that forced her to stay in human form when they wanted.. certain affections. They raped her, beat her, sexually abused her. It was awful. Vexen didn't want to admit to knowing her because he had been there when all of this had happened and he couldn't do anything to stop it. They trained her to be a ruthless, blood thirsty monster that would stop at nothing till Maelficent and crew were dead. Maelificent knew about Angel and wanted her as a pet, but Maelificent is scared of Angel as well, so she sought out to destroy Angel instead. By the time she had gotten to the lab, every single scientist there except Vexen and her "parents", was slaughtered. There was so much blood everywhere, it was an awful sight to see. But not as awful as seeing the pure joy that glowed in Angel's eyes as she attacked her creators and her abusers." Xemnas spoke quietly and I could see real pain and horror in his eyes. "Maelificent looked horrfied when she saw Angel gnawing on a human skull and she fled, vowing to return and murder Angel. Knowing she would keep to her word, I had Vexen train Angel into staying human seeing as Maelificent hadn't seen Angel in her human form. Plus, Vexen, Richard and Molly were the only three she liked and would listen too, so it made things a little easier on us. Soon, Angel went to live with Richard and Molly. Well, Maelificent found out and that's when I ordered Axel to get Angel and bring her here, hoping she would be safe. I guess I was wrong and now it's more than likely too late to stop her from killing Angel." I stood up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Xemnas questioned sharply. I looked at him, hatred blazing in my eyes. "Too save my Angel." I growled and vanished.


	6. The End

I Wear Halo When You Look At Me 06

Angel's pov

_Damn it! Stupid, evil bitch! _I thought, growling low in my throat. She had pushed me into my true form and threw me into a cage. "I finally found you." Maelficent laughed, walking back and forth in front of my cage. "Before I kill you, I think I'll put you in a few fights." She smiled at me. I howled and threw myself at the cage, snarling and barking my rage. _Stop! This is what she wants! _I thought. _Just think of Saix. Think of Saix and everyone else._ I forced myself to back away from Maelficent and go to the farthest corner of the cage. "So this is her?" A burst of blue flame blinded me a moment and standing next to Maelficent, was Hades himself. "Yes. I'd like to use your arena and have her fight any monster you have available." Hades smiled. "Wonderful! That's a great idea! I gotta tell ya Maelficent, you're brilliant." Hades laughed and turned to study me. "Too bad she's been trained to destroy us. I would have liked to keep her as a pet." I snarled at the word "pet".

_Please hurry and find me Saix._ I thought as I was dropped into an arena. "Hm. Let's have her fight a harpy." Hades said and conjured one up into the arena. It shrieked and dove at me, claws forward just waiting to claw my eyes out. All sense and reason left me as I attacked it. The smell of blood made me go crazy as all that pentup blood shed rose to the surface once more. I tore the poor thing to shreds, throwing my head back and howling like a wild animal. And that's what I was. Just a mindless, wild demon that wanted blood shed and nothing else. It didn't even register that Saix was here with the rest of the Organization. I was too busy attacking a cyclops to notice. I snarled angrily and leaped at the bastard that was trying to smash me into paste. "Round ten goes to Angel!" Pain or Panic, I'm not sure which, yelled as the big, ugly brute hit the floor, his throat ripped open. "I think that's enough." Maelficent stood up and walked into the arena. I snarled, my red eyes narrowing as what I was taught to do kicked in. "Now then. The real test." I got into a fighting stance and flew at Maelficent, snarling my fury. She just knocked me aside. "No!" _That voice. I recogonize that voice!_ I froze and looked around. Then I spotted him. My Saix. _Saix! Please! _I thought, but I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts. I stood up on shaky paws and ran tword him, wanting to be near him. "Oh no you don't. Not this time." Maelficent screamed as I ran up the bleachers and leaped tword the guys.

My eyes widened in pain as I fell to the ground, just three feet away from my new found family. A staff was poking out of my chest as I melted into human form. "S..Siax." I croaked and reached a hand out for him, blood dribbling fom the corner of my mouth. "No!" He yelled and ran to my said, cradling my naked body in his arms. "I love you." I whispered softly, smiling sadly at him. "You can't die." He said, sobbing. "Be... strong. For me?" He shook his head and rested his forehead on mine. "Please Angel. You can't die." He pleaded softly. "Baby... we can't stop... time." I choked, coughing blood up. He took his robe and wiped it away. "I wear a halo when you look at me... now.. do you see it?" I asked softly, reffering to the horror I knew he had when he saw me ruthlessly killing all of those creatures. "I'll always see a halo when I look at you. Just with little horns keep it held up." He said with a laugh that sounded more like a sob. I gave a soft laugh. "I gotta go baby. I'll see you in the next life." I whispered. "No, Angel..S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas mourir." He kissed me on the lips gently. "Je suis désolé." I said and felt my heart stop.


End file.
